Moonstone
by ElphieAmnerisMarquez
Summary: Another new school year, and something wonderful is happening at Hogwarts. The Triwizard Tournament! And now enterting their fourth year, things have deffinatly changed. Hermione is looking more beautiful, and everyone one is noticing, even the Prince.
1. The Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters or anything like that… so… yeah. Xx

Author's Note: This story is written by me and a good friend named Brennan. This story is based off of a role play we did, and it was so good we decided to make it a story.

It has the same basis of the 4th book, but it is not the same as the book, and please don't expect it to be, then be disappointed, or angry that it isn't.

Chapter One

The Prince

He strutted about the train wearing his Syltherin badge proudly. His hair was slicked back like always, and there was a mischievous look in his eyes. His goons were beside him, bullying anyone that tried to pass. This is how it always was, and this is how he liked it. He was the Prince of Syltherin and everyone had to listen to him, or they would have to suffer the consequences.

Draco lifted his hand signaling Crabbe and Goyle to stop. He looked through the window of the compartment to see Hermione Granger sitting there alone reading a book. 'Ah, nothing better than torturing Granger in the morning.' He thought with a smirk.

He slid open the door and leaned against the frame as he looked at her. "Hello Mudblood." He said with a sharp tone.

He watched her and was expecting a witty reply, but when he received none his brows furrowed angrily. "Look at me when I talk to you Granger!" He said keeping his voice quiet, but allowing her to feel the hate in his tone.

"What Malfoy?" She asked as she continued to read.

Draco was about to tell her to look at him once again, but decided against it, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere, because she knew that that's what he wanted, so she wouldn't do it.

"I see your friends abandoned you." He said with a laugh. "It's about time they realized what scum you were. I'm a bit disappointed that Potter didn't realize sooner how much of a piece of shit you would turn out to be."

A hand grabbed Draco roughly on the shoulder throwing him back into the window of the other compartment. A ginger headed boy had his hand on Draco's cloak and his wand pointed to his throat.

He looked and saw that Harry had his wand pointed at Crabbe and Goyle, and he knew they were too stupid to know how to defend themselves.

"You ever speak to her like that again Malfoy," Ron said with pure anger in his voice. "I'll make it so that this wand isn't the worst of your troubles." He shoved Draco against the door again as if to make a point and let go.

Draco adjusted his cloak and smirked at Ron. "I'm sure you will." He looked at Hermione one last time. "See you around, Mudblood. Come on Crabbe, Goyle." And with that they quickly walked into another part of the train.

He sat down in a compartment and watched Crabbe and Goyle chase the first years away. He put his hand to his brow and rubbed it slightly.

Draco put his head against the headrest. That damn mudblood, she always made him so angry. All he had to do was look at her and the anger bubbled up inside him. How could a stupid muggle born be able to be smarter than him in every subject? Draco was even getting help from his god father on all his subjects, and still Granger was getting better marks than him.

He growled slightly as he looked out the window. He hated her. He hated everything about her. Especially since her hair was now curly, and no longer bushy as it had been for so many years.

Her hair, it was so infuriating, how it was in a ponytail, and tickling her neck. And the way that led to her collar, and the school girl uniform, and then how the dark colors complimented her eyes. Yes! Her eyes were the worst thing about her. Those light brown eyes that lit up whenever he saw her raise her hand…

Was he just now thinking about how attractive Granger was? He scoffed and hit his head on the headrest. He was surely going crazy. He looked out the window and saw that they were almost to Hogwarts. At least he wouldn't have to be so close to her.

Weasel and Potty were going to be in for a ride when they got to school. Draco had been told of a plan, a beautiful plan for the Dark Lord and it would work perfectly well. And with Draco planning to be even more horrible to the Mudblood, the two would crack.

He smirked at the thought, and closed his eyes as he waited for the train to stop.


	2. The Princess

Author's note: Guess what there isn't one!... Well there is cause I'm writing something, but there's nothing I have to say about this chapter… Wait! Yes there is. XDDD Uhm, this is pretty much the first chapter, but from Hermione's point of view. I promise that the whole story will not be like this. But for these two chapters, and maybe a couple later it is needed. I don't like the whole switching point of views in the middle of a chapter. But I'm not sure if I need to do this again. - Oh yes, and there's a direct quote from the book in here… so yeah. It's kinda long so…

Disclaimer: I do not own the quotes that are in this chapter, those are owned by J.K. Rowling. -

Chapter Two

The Princess

Hermione entered the train along with Harry and Ron. They were chatting animatedly about the events that had taken place at the Quidditch World Cup. She frowned slightly when she remembered what had almost happened to them. She then remembered what a certain, disgusting Syltherin had said to her and her friends.

"Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her_ spotted, would you?"  
He nodded at Hermione, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Hermione defiantly.

"Granger, they're after _Muggles_," said Malfoy. "D'you want to be showing off you knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around... they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

She shuddered at the memory. He was so disgusting. Yet, his comment had her feel that there was secretly more meaning to it, as if he'd wanted it, that or it was because he didn't want her to be hurt, so he warned them… What was she thinking! This was Malfoy. He would never warn them of anything. No, of course not, he was saying that because he's a bloody git that's why.

But now it was school, and she would be seeing even more of him. She sighed slightly and sat down in an empty compartment with Ron and Harry.

"Can we please talk about something else?" She asked pleadingly not wanting to think about Draco anymore.

When Ron and Harry were about to speak, Neville walked in saying that they were needed for a few minutes by the Professor. Hermione waved goodbye to them and told them she would be fine by herself.

She grabbed a book from her trunk and opened it up beginning to read. When she heard a slight commotion in the hallway she peeked out to see Draco and his goons coming down the aisle. She sighed slightly and went back to reading.

Moments later the door opened up, and Draco stood there with a smirk on his lips.

"Hello Mudblood." He said sharply.

Of course, the only word that Draco could say; _Mudblood._ Although he had called her that for the past three years, it still hurt her. Though she would not allow him to know that it did. If he did know, he would use it to his advantage, and he would be able to tear her apart.

"What Malfoy?" She asked with the same tone that he had taken with her. She decided not to look at him. She had noticed that when she didn't look at him, he became angry. It upset him because she, she the mudblood, was shunning him. Of course she was right in his reaction and it was clear in his voice when he spoke that he was upset.

"I see your friends abandoned you." He said with a laugh. "It's about time they realized what scum you were. I'm a bit disappointed that Potter didn't realize sooner how much of a piece of shit you would turn out to be."

Hermione smiled as she saw her friends arrive to her rescue. When she saw that Ron was really the one defending her, she smiled happily. That's why she liked Ron so much; he was so caring, and so protecting. She knew that he would never allow her to be hurt.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said kindly when they sat down beside her. She smirked when she remembered what she had gotten for him as a late birthday present.

She put her book back into her trunk and talked with her friends about the upcoming school year. But her mind was not on the school, it was on Draco. Why did he always have to torture her? Why was he always picking on her more than any one of the trio?

She sighed slightly as she thought about him. She saw his silver eyes glaring into hers, but they never seemed hateful. They always seemed mischievous, never hurtful, and that's what she liked about him, he was so charming, so devious… What was she saying? Draco hated her as much as she hated him. He wouldn't like her ever. It was as likely as Voldemort turning good.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said as if he'd been trying to talk to her for a long time. "Who do you think the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" He asked.

Hermione smiled and went back into her conversation with her two best friends as the train rumbled towards Hogsmeade.


	3. Forgotten Homework

Author's Note: The next few Chapters will pretty much be the role play, so they may be longer than the ones that come after I get to the end of it. And also there's more dialogue in these than I think ever will be once I decide not to write exactly from the role play.

Chapter Three

Forgotten Homework

Ron nearly toppled over the First Years as they raced about like pigs to the slaughter. Of course amidst them he looked no different. He was still "geeking" out about the Triwizard tournament to be held at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had just announced so a short time ago.

"Ron!" Hermione called as she ran to catch up with him. "Ron slow down!" Hermione said as she excused herself after she ran into the first years that Ron had just run into. Hermione caught his sleeve. Her cheeks were red from chasing after him.

Ron looked back at her as he felt the momentary tug at his sleeve " Did you hear it Hermione! We'll have schools from all over, all here!" he beamed, almost as if he had arranged the whole thing

"Of course I heard Ronald. I was shocked that you were actually listening to be truthful." Hermione said as she looked at him. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and continued to hold onto his sleeve. She wouldn't dare let him go; if she did he might run off again. "But you don't have to run around the school like a young child."

"Hermione!" he said in an almost scolding tone. "This could be the best- no, greatest thing to happen to Hogwarts!" He was clearly blowing the whole thing way out of proportion

"Ronald! You can't be in the Tournament." Hermione said promptly. "Dumbledore said so."

It seemed to slap him there in the face. "We-...Y-yes, I, I know but..." he said in a now rather soft tone. Sure he had wanted to be in it.

"So please!" Hermione said almost desperately. "Stop running, and calm down." She looked at him sadly when she saw how her words had hurt him so. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

Ron sighed " Yeah...yeah right." he said slowly looking ahead and down at the floor. He didn't even bother to accept her apology. He knew that she probably really wasn't sorry at all.

"Knocked the wind clean out of that git." Harry chimed from behind them as he slipped a book under his arm.

Hermione turned and looked at Harry. "You hit someone?" She questioned in complete shock. Her friends seemed to be becoming more of the trouble makers than Draco.

"Chasing after you yes." he said with a slight grunt as he spun on his heel dodging a screaming girl. Nick must have startled her, ever so slightly.

"Well? Did you apologize?"

"Of course." he said in a yes mam' type of tone. He smiled at Hermione happily.

She always loved Harry's smile. When ever he smiled at her she was overwhelmed by warmth. That's one of the things she liked so much about him. He was so passionate about his friends, and anything he believed in. Hermione smiled and laughed at the two. "Oh no!" She said as she looked at the Fat Lady. Hermione gasped and groaned slightly. "We had essays from Professor Snape." Hermione looked at them. "I forgot to owl them in. I'll see you two later!" She called as she ran off.

She walked down the stairs and into the dungeons. She always hated them; they were always dark and always creepy. Hermione shivered and looked around, she then knocked on the Professor's door.

"Come in." a rather monotone and drear voice replied shortly after she knocked.

Hermione took in a breath and slowly opened the door. "Evening Professor, I brought my essay, and it's has two extra feet, if that's okay." She looked at him and blushed slightly as he looked her up and down. Why did he always have to do that?

"Making up for the late turn in I presume?"

"I didn't mean to, I went to the Quidditch World Cup you see, and I couldn't get an owl in." She said defensively as she watched him uneasily. She felt his eyes bore into her, as if looking into her soul. He then looked back down to his Parchment as he held a hand forward, open and waiting for the essay. Hermione opened up her book bag. She took out the parchment and placed it in his hand.

Snape closed his hand on it and recoiled almost like a snake it seemed sitting back in his chair as his icy gaze fell on the paper. For a moment his eyes shifted over the paper. He looked up quickly though he didn't move his head "I don't normally allow late papers due to fun and games..." he replied referring to the Quiditch Cup "However, I'll allow it this once. Understand?" Snape nodded quickly "Yes yes. Off you go." he said un-mused as he looked her over one more time with a small smirk on his lips.


	4. Hand Me Downs

Author's Note: I'm so lazy. Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while. Remember this is just the rp, so there are smaller paragraphs and less descriptions, I try to put them in, but I can't really think of how to change them. And remember it won't be written that well because it is a role play, I don't go through and re-write the entire thing, so please don't judge my writing by this. I always played Hermione, if you want to see better writing check out my other stories.

Chapter Four

Hand-me-downs

Ron and Harry were having the first pointless squabble of the year. Something about beds and weather, whatever they were fighting about it was pointless none the less.

Hermione entered the boys' dormitory to find Ron and Harry fighting. "What are you arguing about now?" She questioned sharply.

Ron looked up his robes in his arms "Why do I end up with the hand-me-downs?" As if Hermione were his mother. Apparently Harry had mentioned something about Ron's...wrinkles in his clothes.

"Well. Ron," Hermione blushed as she looked to the tall redhead. "There are some robes on your bed, which aren't hand-me-downs."

Ron looked to her oddly and then glanced to the bed slowly. He walked over and looked at the beautiful robes that lay on his bed. "Hermio-...Hermione...Did you?-" It was clear he was very shocked at what Hermione had done for him.

Harry smiled and continued sorting through a few of his items. 'Best to keep out.' The brunette thought to himself, and he distracted himself by folding his clothes.

Ron smiled widely as he seemingly dumped the robes he held and picked the clean, primed robes gingerly and then looked to her. He didn't really know what to say. So instead he walked to Hermione. He hugged Hermione warmly though he shied away quickly.

Harry chuckled " I think what Ron is saying through his silence is 'Thanks'." he said kindly as he cast Ron a grin and nudge in the shoulder. Ron himself was red in the face though it was hard to see so mixed with all the freckles

Hermione brushed her hair from her face. "Uhm... I have to... uhm, go to bed. See you two in the morning." She said before quickly leaving their dorm and went into hers.

Harry looked to Ron "Uh huh."

Ron looked at him "What? What?!"

Harry chuckled "Nothing Ron..." he said with a grin idly laying out his scarf and gloves. Ron wouldn't let it drop _that_ easily "What?!"

The next morning Ron was still struggling to knock into Harry's head that he thought nothing more of Hermione than a good friend. Of course, he wore the now prim and polished looking new robes but it was only to show Hermione he liked them.

Hermione did her hair and looked in the mirror; she had to look good for Ron... What was she saying? She only thought of Ron as a good, really good friend. She shook her head and exited her dorm holding her bag in her hand. She pulled out her list, and groaned seeing that they had double Potions.

It wasn't really that bad in her opinion to have Potions with the Slytherins, but she had to pretend she disliked it because everyone in Gryffindor did. She actually like being in a class for two hours with Draco in the room.

Not in a dream way! No of course not, she liked to have two hour Potions so she knew that he couldn't say any snide remarks to her.


	5. The Whisker Mishap

Author's Note: Hey guys

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm finally back, and I decided to work on a story that I already had access too. I do hope you all like this new chapter. :D

Chapter Five

The Whisker Mishap

Hermione ran quickly to the library, there was still enough time to catch up on some extra reading before class. She stumbled once she looked at the time and ran down to the dungeons. "How did you two get here before me?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside Ron and Harry.

Ron looked over and blushed slightly and looked to his chipped and worn desk. "Just… hurried, I guess."

Harry chuckled "He's feeling a bit tipsy after last night. He loves his new robes." He cast Ron a grin. The poor red head seemed to retreat to the side slightly

"Well, you two, I do hope you did your essays." Hermione said as she pulled out a blank roll of parchment and a quill.

Harry gasped " Oh yeah.." he scrambled into his bag quickly setting the books one by one on the desk looking for the parchment as Ron nodded digging for his and retrieved the semi-crumpled paper struggling to straighten it out on the desk top. Hermione shook her head. "Let me." She grabbed Ron's parchment and waved her wand. It was no longer crumpled. "Honestly you two, I don't know how you're even able to do your work during holiday."

Snape stalked down the side isle quickly, passing by the usual trio as he stepped to the head of the class. His black eyes glared out over the class. "It seems that...someone..." he hissed as his gaze fell particularly over the trio. "Has been brewing Polyjuice Potion yet again..." Near the back Draco riled up a group of whispers as he cast a sneer at the back of Harry's head.

Hermione looked at the Professor. Who could be doing a Polyjuice potion? No one was as smart as her... except maybe…. Malfoy. The name came to her so fast it was a wonder why she didn't think of it in the first place instead of bragging to herself. She slowly turned to look at Draco. He was snickering to another Slytherin and his gaze shifted to her and then back to the student.Then quickly back to her as he turned his head to smirk at her with that 'You're in trouble now' look Hermione glared at him and mouthed 'Stuff it Malfoy' before turning round and looking at Snape once more.

There was an "Oooooooo..." from Draco's smug little mouth as Snape looked up."And may I make it a point!.." he snapped to catch Draco's attention "That the Ingredients were taken...from my own personal store..." he seemed to hiss. He gazed out over the class.

Harry leaned over slightly to Hermione "Any ideas?" he questioned, hoping she knew who the culprit was. "Malfoy." She muttered out of the corner of her mouth; then she raised her hand.

"Yes...Miss Granger?"

"But Professor, who at this school could brew one? I hear it's a very complex potion."

Snape quirked a brow "I haven't the slightest..." he pried.

Hermione then lowered her hand slowly as she became cold under his gaze. Snape watched her for a moment and then looked up "Anyone care to speak?"

Draco looked about and then raised his hand. "If I may Professor." he replied in that goodie goodie tone. "Perhaps Miss Granger can help you answer your question." He grinned almost triumphantly.

Hermione's mouth fell open slightly as she continued to glare at Malfoy for a moment before turning and looking at Snape. Snape lowered his gaze from Draco to Hermione and then sighed, turning. "Very well...Tell me. This Polyjuice Potion. Can anyone name a few of its contents?" he quickly replied changing the topic as Draco smirked down at Hermione

She glared at Draco and her skin boiled. He was not going to do this to her, there's no way she would allow it. After a minute she raised her hand.

Snape looked to her "Yes?"

Harry listened intently and looked at Hermione and Draco. Clearly this wouldn't end well. Hermione was head strong...but so was Draco

"Polyjuice Potion is used to transform a person into the physical form of another person for one hour. The ingredients are: Fluxweed, a bicorn horn, knotgrass, lacewing flies, leeches and boomslang skin. The final ingredient in this potion is a piece of the person that the potion-taker will transform into." She finished almost all in one breath.

Snape remained silent for a moment "...Excellent..."

"Show off..." Draco breathed rolling his eyes.

Hermione lowered her hand and cast a smirk towards Malfoy.

Draco had his hand up but blurted again "I'm just curious Professor. When Hermione mentioned the hair...does pet hair count?" he inquired in a mock tone. Snape may not have gotten it but Harry and Ron had.

Hermione blushed deeply as Draco said this. But... how did Draco know? He couldn't know, no one did, except for her, Ron, Harry, and Moaning Myrtle. Hermione didn't turn to look at Draco this time but stayed quiet... but then she realized something. Draco had called her Hermione. Hermione continued to look at her desk as Snape lectured, and began to think of how Draco had found out.

Draco seemed proud of his little response and continued to chatter with his friends. Hermione didn't speak again during the class period. She was too perplexed to really even pay attention to what Snape was rambling about. Finally when class ended Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and said, "You two go ahead. I have a bone to pick with Mr. Malfoy."

Harry and Ron cast quick glances and nodded "Yeah alright." With that they packed up and walked out. Ron looked to Hermione "Go easy on him. He cries too easy." He smiled weakly.

Hermione smiled back. "Thanks Ron," before she followed Malfoy out of the class and pulled on his shoulder.

Draco was snickering about something with another student as he turned slowly in mid sentence. He looked slightly pleased. "Yes, Granger?" He questioned with malice.

"How did you know?" She asked as she glared up at him.

Draco looked down at her with a short little laugh "Know what? Your little Whisker mishap?"

"Yes." She replied through gritted teeth, and she was now blushing.

Draco chuckled "Aww...C'mon now. I didn't hit a sore spot did I?"

"How did you know?" She asked sharply.

Draco tapped his ear "The Weaslys may be good for something. Extendable ears work wonders."

Hermione looked at him angrily. "Malfoy. I have to warn you, keep your little fantasies to yourself. You actually said my name in class today. I don't think you want your day dreaming to ruin your reputation do you?" She questioned. "Good day." She said before walking off.

Draco stood there silently his cheeks flaming. Day dreaming...? "Filthy little..." he said through gritted teeth as he turned quickly storming down the hall as Pansy and the other snickered between one another.


End file.
